Hurricane At Dawn
by AlmostKindaCool
Summary: Jace's birth lace name was Herondale, correct? Clary's was Fairchild. Hmm. What if William Herondale and his friends from the 1800's, ended up in present time? What if blood was being spilled and no one was safe? And someone or something is killing Shadowhunters and someone close to everyone is next. It's a hurricane of emotions and disaster.
1. Blaze Of Fire

**Story Title**: Hurricane At Dawn.

**Rating**: Mature | M

**Disclaimer**: I do now own these two series. Simple at that.

**Chapter One**: Blaze Of Fire.

Storyline: Jace's birth lace name was Herondale, correct? Clary's was Fairchild. Hmm. What if William Herondale and his friends from the 1800's, ended up in present time? What if blood was being spilled and no one was safe? It's a hurricane of emotions and disaster.

_**WARNING: I have yet to read the new book "City Of Lost Souls" By Cassandra so please, no comments/reviews about the new book. I am waiting on my store to order it in for me, since they are out of copies.**_

Jace's almost gold colored eyes gazed at the sky, the morning clouds a orange pink. Sadness came off the teenager in waves. A breeze floated through the air, his lips twisted into a grin.

"Clary." he mumbled.

A huff fell off the red haired girls lips "How'd ya know it was me?" she asked, moving to join him

He rose an eyebrow, turning to face her "You always use that body wash, it spells like flowers. Lilies are something." he said, eyes moving back to the sky.

It was then, as Clary had her mouth open, words about to come out, did a crackle of lighting flash across the morning sky. Stepping back, Clary and Jane, gave each other a look.

It was then a portal of sorts open, bodies falling out. The first to jump to his feet was a blue eyed, black haired man, about 18 or so. Maybe twenty at the most. His eyes scanned "Where are we, and who are you?" he demanded, a accent tinged to his words.

Clary oddly enough was the first to speck "Your in New York, and I'm Clary." she spoke, keeping a good front up.

The teenage man moved forward "New York? What is the date?" he asked.

Jace spoke this time "It's early 2008." he whispered.

With that, the man's face twisted up "You lie!" he yelled, the English accent giving a twist to his words.

Clary stepped forward as Alec walked up the stairs to the roof "Jace, Have you seen Clar-" the blue eyed man cut himself off "Who are they?" he asked, standing next to Clary.

"I eh the-" The English teen cut them off.

"I'm William Herondale, and what the hell is going on?" he demanded yet again, reminding Clary oddly enough of a pissed off Jace.

It was then his name sent as shiver down Clary's body. Herondale? The same as Jace's birth last name? What the hell?

A girl then stood up, curls of brown hair handing down her back "Will? Where are we?" she asked, a confused tone in her voice and a shimmer of it in her eyes.

"New York." Will said, his eyes still tracing over the others. "Shadowhunters?" Tessa asked.

Will spun to meet her eyes "Are they shadow hunters? Look at them." she said, nodding to Alex, Jace and Clary.

A frown pulled over his lips "Are you?" he asked.

That got a nod from Alec.

Clary just kind of stood there and Jace, ah well Jace spat out a sarcastic comment, as always.

"Why are you here?" Clary said at last after a pause.

Will and Tessa eyed each other "We do not know the answer to that." Tessa spoke at last, who caused Will to send her a glare.

At this moment, Isabelle joined them, a look of annoyance on her face "Alex, Jace! Come on, we have to leave for-" she cut herself off "Who's he?" she asked, pointing to William.

Clary open her mouth to speak but Will cut her off "William Herondale. And you are?"

Isabelle, catching the tone of his voice, cocked an arched, waxed eyebrow at him "Isabelle, And her?" she asked, nodding to Tessa.

"Theresa Grey, Miss." she said. Unlike William's British accent, Tessa had a very normal, very American sounding one.

"Are we at an Institute? Who is in charge of it?" Will demanded again. Clary jumped in "His and her parents." she said, pointing to Alex, who now stood closer to his sister, Izzy.

"And who is their parents?" she got asked again.

"The Lightwoods." Jace finally spoke.

That of course got Will talking. "The Lightwoods?" he said again, a anger tone in his voice.

"We need to tell someone, Jace." Clary whispered to her boyfriend, who cocked an eyebrow at her "Who will believe us? 'Hi, I'm Jace and this is Tessa and Will, they are from about 100 years ago or so. But don't worry, we're not crazy!' Yeah, that'll go down brilliantly Clary." he hissed out.

Isabelle stepped forward "Clary, he has a point, Can we prove they are from the 1800's? I mean, really. All that'll get us is a 72 hour psychic hold and IV Lithium. Really. We need to do something though." Isabelle spoke.

"What about Magnus Bane?" Clary asked, brushing her fingers through her slightly orange colored hair in anger. Gah. She hadn't been in this world that long, the Shadowhunter world that is, she didn't know how to deal with this kind of stuff.

I mean, What if Will really was from the past, as well as Tessa? But they needed to find a way to prove it first before they went off, blasting the news to people. One small issue could change the future in a huge way.

Grabbing Clary's hand and heading back inside the building, they all hailed a Taxi before Clary pointed out "Eh, Can't them getting in a car like change the future?" which earned a groan from both Alex and Isabelle.

Walking down the streets of Brooklyn Tessa finally asked "Magnus Bane as in…Magnus Bane?" she asked. Alec nodded as Jace and Clary lead the way.

"Yeap." he mumbled, keeping an eye on Will and Tessa.

But when they got there, they saw disaster, a fire.

Alec's eyes shined in sadness "No!" the teen shouted, running to the burning building only to have Jace grab him by the waist "Alec, stop! Alec!" he yelled, Isabelle helping hold her brother back. Clary took this chance to sneak and run inside. She couldn't help it, she needed answers and Magnus has them!

Jace let go of Alec as he saw a flash of red hair head into the building. "Jace, stop! Jace!" Isabelle and Alex both yelled.

The seconds pasted like minutes, minutes like hours.

The building burning, blazes burning sky high. Firefighters showing up, the teenagers being pushed back.

"He reminds me of.." Tessa paused, biting her lip. Will cocked an eyebrow "Who?" he asked.

"You." she whispered, which got a wide eyed shocking stare from William.

They teens stood there, screaming for Jace and Clary.

Finally. A figure came out of the fire, holding a girl, Clary in his arms.

Magnus behind him "Magnus!" Alec breathed in worry. He smiled "Have no fear, I'm alive and well." he said, standing next to the kids. Jace carried Clary, sitting her on the ground.

Paramedics came over, when Jace bent over, couching. Alec walked over "Jace?" he asked. Jace then fell to the ground, chest rising and falling in shallow rasps, paramedic's rushing over.


	2. Trouble Is In The Air

**Story Title**: Hurricane At Dawn.

**Rating**: Mature | M

**Disclaimer**: I do now own these two series. Simple at that.

**Chapter Two: **Trouble Is In The Air.

Storyline: Jace's birth lace name was Herondale, correct? Clary's was Fairchild. Hmm. What if William Herondale and his friends from the 1800's, ended up in present time? What if blood was being spilled and no one was safe? It's a hurricane of emotions and disaster.

_**WARNING**_: I have yet to read the new book "City Of Lost Souls" By Cassandra so please, no comments/reviews about the new book. I am waiting on my store to order it in for me, since they are out of copies.

Red and Blue lights filled the sky as Jace was rushed to the local ER. Sweat clung to his body, the smell of smoke on his clothing and hair. This wasn't demon related, they couldn't deny the medics to take him to the hospital.

Clary tagged along in the ambulance with him, the EMT team forcing her to wear a oxygen mask of her own.

It wasn't for 4 minutes and 49 seconds did they enter the ER. Doctors rushed, checking on Jace, who was now awake and coughing. Giving him oxygen, 2 hours later they found out while Jace was okay, he'd breathed smoke in, and because he was carrying Clary, he passed out.

Or well fainted was the word but Jace er thought passed out seemed less girly.

In the mean time, Alec and Isabelle took Will and Tessa to see Magnus, who was working on trying to find out why they were here. Till then, they stayed inside, though Will was a bit more pissed at this then Tessa.

Two days later and Jace was allowed home.

All alone, Clary came over, a bag in hands. Jace, who stood looking out the window. Turning around, a grin on his face. "Jace?" Clary asked, cocking an arched auburn eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked, turning to face her full. "Your er..naked." she said, grinning.

"I have boxers and jeans on, this isn't naked, now if you want me to get naked…" he trailed off, popping the button on his jeans.

Her eyes grew wide and she threw a pillow at him "Jace!" she squealed out, laughing.

Setting the bag down she walked over, eyes taking in shirtless Jace. It was very…yummy.

Walking over, Clary kissed Jace and his hands flew to her waist.

The couple landed on the bed, Clary on top of Jace. Her hands trailed down, feeling the hard muscles under his tanned, sun kissed skin. Soon her shirt fell to the floor, her blue bra for all to see.

Jace's hands trailed down her hips, fingers softly touching her skin, sending shivers through her whole body,

Soon, clothing went flying and before she knew it, Jace's kissed started to trail down her body, over her breast, over her belly and lower and lower till….

"Oh!" Clary's eyes wide, looking down at Jace "Er you don't have to I mean…" she blushed, looking at Jace between her thighs.

Jace cocked an eyebrow "Uh huh, Shh you, I want to." he whispered before his tongue made contact with her clit.

Clary's head fell back onto the pillow and her hips bucked up, Jace's hands holding them down.

Faster and faster, he worked and licked and sucked till those waves of pleasure burst open and Clary orgasmed so hard she swore she saw heaven's light.

Her hands gripped the sheets, back arched a bit as she saw stars. It took a second for her to notice those screams filling the room, where her's.

Jace lifted his head, leaning over Clary to press a kiss to her mouth, a goofy grin on his face "This will probably hurt." he whispered, kissing her neck while he rolled a condom on.

The tip of his cock rubbed up on her wet, begging for more center. Slowly he pushed into her and once seated within her warm, tight walls did he stay with still, allowing her to get used to him. A single tear rolled down her cheek, which Jace rubbed away with the tip of his finger.

Slowly moving, Jace kept a slow, steady pace. Clary clung to him, her arms around his back.

The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, Jace's eyes dark with hunger. Soon, pain was replaced by pure blissful pleasure. The bed moved under them, Clary's legs wrapped around Jace's waist. How'd she get here?

How had she ended up in the hospital one second and in bed with Jace another?

A growl filled Jace's and his face made a funny look as she felt him shake a bit on top of her, his head resting between her shoulder and neck as he came hard.

Lifting his head, Jace rolled off Clary, tossing the used condom in the trash. Leaning over Jace kissed Clary, pulling her onto his lap "Hmm." he mumbled. She grinned "Love you too." she whispered.

Nephilim- Nephilim- Nephilim-Nephilim- Nephilim- Nephilim-Nephilim- Nephilim- Nephilim-

**5 Weeks Later.**

**Clary, Jace and the gang all sat around a table, where Will and Tessa also sat. "You, You! We need to get back to our own time, with our own friends. You WILL fix this." Will spit at Jace.**

**Jace's eyes flared with anger "Me? Listen here buddy…" Isabelle stepped in "Boys! Shut up." she demanded. Shoving Jace away she pulled Will back to his seat.**

**Magnus spoke with Alec in the other room, the teens sitting around the table.**

**Magnus, having know Will, decided Will and Tessa seeing him would help this mess up in timelines. They were sent here but magic of some sorts and someone had to have a reason for this. Or fate did at least.**

**Standing up, Jace was about to leave, annoyed to no end when two figures walked in "My name is Madison Kenwood." she spun to eye Jace.**

"**Jonathan Christopher Herondale, you are under-" the words cut off as Will stood up "Herondale?" the blue eyed boy asked, shock and wonder laced in his face.**

**Clary and Isabelle shared a look "What is going on?" they asked.**

"**Mr. Herondale is being taken into custody for the murder of 3 fellow Shadowhunters."**

**Clary then picked this moment to pass out.**

**OOC: Reviews make me happy, follow me on Twitter NephilimBlood where I do updates and sneak peaks of my new chapters to my stories. A banner will be made for this story soon. A poll is up on my profile, please go vote, it has to do with the next 3 chapters.**


	3. Back from the dead, Kind of

Hey, erm hello there. I've been MIA for a few months, so sorry. Between school, family issues and medical problems, I wasn't even able to post another story till September-ish this year. However, due to the movie trailer for the City Of Bones movie NEXT FREAKING YEAR (Must they tease us?) I shall be updating again. It won't be often, maybe twice a week or so, but it will be updated at least every week. I'm on Winter Break for another ten days, so I shall be typing some backup chapters up, which are as they sound, if I get behind, don't have time, I have a few chapters already wrote up. Now do be warned, as we get deeper into the story, the chapters shall get longer and longer. Also, I shall be re-editng a NEW banner for this story, with the faces of Jace and Clary using the actors from the movie. At first, I dis-liked Jamie as Jace, however, he's grown on me and I even see him as Jace now. I've very wondering of who would/will play Jonathan, Clary's evil brother, if they even make that many books into movies. Anyway! My whole point of this now way too long rant was to ask you all something.

Would you all rather I listen the song names I have in mind for each chapter on a playlist (A playlist which would be found on my profile, via a link.) or not? I ALWAYS listen to music while writing, erm about 85% of the time. Also, do any of you have any favorite songs that make you think of this story or any of the roles from the TMI's Book Series? If so, go ahead and let me know, since I have read the COLS aka City Of Lost Souls book (In my first chapter, I said I hadn't gotten it yet, well guess what? I read it in May and my parents got me the WHOLE BOOKSET of the TMI and TID which while I have already read them, I don't have money at all really, b-day and christmas cash only, twenty here and there sometimes so my books are mostly the vampire academy, the bloodlines series by the same person, the two clockwork angel and clock prince books and like almost every other girl, the Twilight series, got it when I was fourteen a few years back. Plus the host, and a few other random books. Not much, eh? Yeah.

See, now this isn't a update, it's a freaking RANT! Gah, stupid teenager-ness. MY POINT WAS; Shall I have Jonathan pay Jace and Clary a little visit in the story sometime? I love fight scenes. But don't we all? Yeah.


	4. Shock Of A Lifetime

**Story Title**: Hurricane At Dawn.

**Rating**: Mature | M

**Disclaimer**: I do now own these two series. Simple at that.

**Chapter Three: **Shock Of a Lifetime.

Storyline: Jace's birth last name was Herondale, correct? Clary's was Fairchild. Hmm. What if William Herondale and his friends from the 1800's, ended up in present time? What if blood was being spilled and no one was safe? It's a hurricane of emotions and disaster.

Upon waking up, Clary found a set of round, blue eyes starring down at her. Jumping up, her hair a wild, red mess, did she pause "Isabelle!" she spoke, voice thick with sleep. The tall female smiled a bit "Your awake, good, this is…good." she mumbled, very…un-Isabelle-ish of her.

Clary eyed the clock. She'd been asleep so long, that long? It was almost midnight! Geez. Clary pushed the covers back. "What happen, did they, did they really take Jace?" she asked, sleep still hazing her mind over, not fully awake yet. She stumbled into the bathroom, turning the water on and shutting the door behind her.

Isabella stood next to the doorframe, leaning on it, one boot over the other, arms crossed over her chest, dark hair in a bun, messy waves bunched up into a tight bun. "Yes, they did. My parents are attempting to find out-" Clary cut her off, swinging the door open.

"_Attempting? _No the word I was lookin' for Izzy." she spoke.

Clary grabbed her jacket, a black soft and light clothing item off the chair beside the bed. "Did anyone talk to Will and Tessa?" she spoke, raising an eyebrow, attempting to be calm, to be collected, to be a Shadowhunter, however, she was one second away from crying her eyes out. Calm, cool she thought, biting her inner cheek, holding tears back.

Jace died, he fucking died, and now he was gone, taken away. They didn't get to give him back to her then say he's a murderer! Jesus Christ, was everyone stupid? Clary stomped down the hallway, a door swinging open "Clary?" a voice spoke. She spun around, Tessa before her. The female looked stuck, halfway between shocked and just plain scared. "May I speak with you, Clary?" she spoke.

Clary paused, sighing, nodding, forcing a half smile "Of course." she mumbled. She couldn't be mad, not at Tessa, she did nothing wrong, nothing at all. Clary walked into the door and took a seat next to Tessa, who smoothed her hair and paused, as if thinking over what she wanted to say first.

Finally, Tessa spoke "This…Jace…your boyfriend, he reminds me of Will, does he not with you?" she spoke.

Ah, yes, some most Clary forget, Tessa was from the late 1870's, this was the 2000's. The way they spoke was very different.

Clary paused, and tsked her tongue, testing how the words would sound. "He does, doesn't he? It's a touch weird but being cocky and being arrogant are two traits men seem to carry a lot." she spoke. This earned a smile from Tessa. "Herondale." she spoke, voice soft. Clary paused "What of it?" she asked. "Miss Kenwood, she said Jace's name was Herondale. Jonathan C-" Clary cut her off, rudely but not caring "His legal name is Jace Herondale, yes. Jonathan Christopher isn't his…name…anymore." Oh Christ, this would be hard to explain, eh.

Tessa frowned "Anymore, Miss?" she spoke.

Oh well, better get on with it Clary, she thought to herself. "My full name is Clarissa, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern however that's my birth name and I go by Clary Fray. I'll explain it later, promise. Either way, Jace was thought to be my….biological brother, however, we later found this to be not true and hence the reason we found out his birth name was-is Herondale. But Jonathan Christopher, is NOT his name. It was, it isn't anymore. Look, this is really confusing, I know. I'll attempt to go into details." Clary spoke.

"So, since this is the future what would make Jace Will's-"

"My Great-Great-Great grandson, give or take a few greats." Will spoke, standing in the doorway, blue eyes filled with confusion and a hint of annoyance.

Clary stood up, eyes going wide. Shit, shit, shit! How was she to deal with this? Jace had been a Shadowhunter for years, years. She'd known of this world for not even a full freaking year. Clary paused "I-erm." Will cocked his head to the side "I am correct, yes, Clary?" he asked.

Clary ran his fingers through her bright red hair, green eyes wide. "Jace's last name is Herondale, yes." she said. That wouldn't give too much away, yeah? If she gave too much away what if it was like the movies back to the future and she changed everything and it got all fucked up? Shit.

"Damn it Jace." she mumbled under her breath, to herself.

Alec took it upon himself to enter the room at his point "Clary, Isabelle is asking for you, she says it's a girl thing and Simon's here, downstairs, with our parents." he said.

Clary spun around, rushing out of the room. Jesus Christ, Will reminded her of Jace. Oh was it the other way around, since was 100 and some years older then Jace? So it was Jace who reminded Clary of Will? God. Clary needed some freaking normal-ness, for a bit, a day even, something that didn't have demons and traps and all theses rules in it.

Clary bounced her way into Isabelle's room, and in return the girl grabbed her arm and pulled her inside "Tampons!" she spat out. Clary couldn't help at grin "Are you telling me or asking?" she spoke.

Isabella flicked her hair behind her ears, blue eyes bright "I'm out. Do you have any?" she asked.

Upon this did Clary's eyes go wide. Tampons. Tampons. The word, a simple little word rang around inside her head. Clary's hand fell to her stomach area and Isabelle's eyes flicked downward, followed with a gasp, yelp and a wide eyed look. "Clary- Oh no, Clary?" the fellow teenager spoke.

Clary flew into the bathroom and sat on the toilet "I'm late." she spoke. Isabelle paused, standing in the doorway "I didn't even know Jace and you slept together and now you may be pregnant? Geez, you know Clary, I know we didn't always get along but us girls got to stick together and I thought-" Clary tuned her out, as Isabella kept talked.

"Clary- CLARY?" Isabella spoke, standing next to her. She lifted her head "Huh? Oh." she spoke.

"Did you hear a single word I just said?" she asked, annoyed. Clary frowned "Isabelle, I love you, I do but Izzy, at the moment I'm kind of stressed to the max. My period is freaking late, my boyfriends gone and my boobs hurt." she spoke, randomness setting in.

Isabelle grabbed her jacket "Come on, lets go!" she grabbed at Clary's wrist. "Let's go!" she said, more forceful now.

"To where?" she spoke, in shock, halfway between worried and just plain dazed. "To the drug store, we need to know and now!" she spoke.

Clary and Isabelle flew down the road, to the local Walgreen's Drug Store and rushed in, down the pregnant and condom isle. Oddly enough, the mouthwash was right next to the condoms and across from the pregnancy tests and lube. Huh, odd.

Clary grabbed some, ran to the counter, tossed a 20 on the counter, and grabbed the white and red bag and ran to the bathroom, ripping a box open. Five minutes later, she walked out and Isabelle walked over from the wall and water area she was standing next to "What's it say?" she asked.

"Clary? What's it say?" Isabelle asked away.

She jammed the stick out, still in her hand "It says I'm pregnant." she spoke, before passing out again.

Isabella sighed "Great." she mumbled.


End file.
